Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche/Archiv2014
Woche 2 (4.1. - 11.1.) 131px|left Revan ist der dritte Roman der The Old Republic-Reihe, die bis jetzt vier Bücher beinhaltet. Das Buch wurde von Drew Karpyshyn geschrieben und ist im März des Jahres 2012 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um Revan von 3954 VSY - 3950 VSY, also ungefähr dreihundert Jahre vor den Ereignissen im Videospiel The Old Republic (3640 VSY). EIN STURM ZIEHT AUF – UND NIEMAND KANN IHM ENTRINNEN Revan: Held, Verräter, Eroberer, Schurke, Heilsbringer. Ein Jedi, der den Planeten Coruscant verließ, um die Mandalorianer zu unterwerfen – und daraufhin als Scherge der Dunklen Seite zurückkehrte, beseelt von dem Ziel, die Republik zu vernichten. Der Rat der Jedi gab Revan sein Leben zurück, aber der Preis seiner Erlösung war hoch. Seine Erinnerungen wurden ausgelöscht und alles was ihm blieb, waren Alpträume und nackte Angst. Was genau geschah im Outer Rim? Revan kann sich so gut wie nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er weiß nur, dass er einem schrecklichen Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen ist, das die Republik in ihrer Existenz bedroht. Ohne die geringste Vorstellung, worum es sich bei dieser Gefahr handelt, ist Revans Suche danach zum Scheitern verurteilt – und sie könnte ihn sein Leben kosten, denn im Verborgenen lauert ein Feind, der so teuflisch ist, wie keiner zuvor. Doch nur der Tod vermag Revan von seiner Mission abzuhalten. Revan, der gefeierte Held der Republik, hat dank des Jedi-Rates keine Erinnerungen an seine Reisen in den Unbekannten Regionen mehr. Doch er weiß, dass er auf etwas gestoßen ist, was die Republik und den Jedi-Orden ernsthaft gefährden könnte. Zusammen mit seinem Freund Canderous Ordo bricht er zu einer Reise ins Unbekannte auf. Darth Scrouge, Dunkler Lord der Sith, wird nach Dromund Kaas gerufen, um eine Serie mysteriöser Anschläge auf ein Mitglied des Dunklen Rates aufzuklären. Die schicksalhafte Begegnung der beiden wird ihre und die Zukunft der Galaxis maßgeblich verändern... Woche 3 (11.1. - 18.1.) 131px|left Knight Errant – Jägerin der Sith ist ein Roman, der nach dem Comic In Flammen und begleitend zum Comic Sintflut spielt. Der Roman selbst wurde ebenso wie die Comicreihe von John Jackson Miller verfasst und erschien im Januar 2011 beim Verlag Del Rey. Auf deutsch ist der Roman am 17. April 2012 erschienen. Die Geschichte handelt von einer „einsamen weiblichen Jedi“ namens Kerra Holt, die etwa 30 Jahre vor der letzten Schlacht von Ruusan lebte. Eine einsame Jedi gegen die Dunklen Lords der Sith! Das Imperium befindet sich in einem Zustand permanenter Bürgerkriege. Dunkle Lords streifen durch das Universum und wetteifern um die Herrschaft in den von Republik und Jedi verlassenen Gebieten. Um die versklavte Bevölkerung zu retten, begibt sich die junge Jedi Kerra Holt in das feindliche Territorium. Auf sich allein gestellt nimmt sie den Kampf gegen die gefährlichen und unberechenbaren Sith auf. Aber kann Kerra alleine gegen diese Übermacht bestehen - und kann sie überhaupt jemandem trauen? Woche 4 (18.1. - 25.1.) 131px|left Betrogen ist der zweite Roman der The Old Republic-Reihe, die bis jetzt vier Bücher beinhaltet. Das Buch wurde von Paul S. Kemp geschrieben und ist im Juli des Jahres 2011 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um Darth Malgus, Aryn Leneer und Zeerid Korr während der Plünderung von Coruscant in 3653 VSY, also zu Beginn des Videospiels The Old Republic. Traue niemals einem Sith! Der Krieg zwischen der galaktischen Republik und dem Sith-Imperium dauert bereits seit Dekaden. Den Armeen der Sith gelang es zwar, den äußeren Rand unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch an den Kernwelten beißen sie sich die Zähne aus. Eine Abordnung der Sith soll nun mit Vertretern der Republik einen Frieden aushandeln, doch wie sicher kann ein Frieden mit den Schergen der Dunklen Seite der Macht sein? Der zweite Band zum kommenden Online-Blockbuster STAR WARS The Old Republic! Woche 5 (25.1. - 1.2.) left|131px Darth Plagueis ist ein am 30. Oktober 2012 auf Englisch veröffentlichter Roman von James Luceno im Del Rey-Verlag. In Deutschland ist der Roman am 19. November 2012 beim Blanvalet-Taschenbuch-Verlag erschienen. Übersetzt wird er von Andreas Kasprzak. Hauptfokus des Buches ist das Leben des gleichnamigen Sith-Lords Darth Plagueis. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse um Darth Plagueis ab 67 VSY. Unbegrenzte Macht war alles, was er begehrte... »Darth Plagueis war ein Dunkler Lord der Sith, derart mächtig und weise, dass er die Macht nutzen konnte, um Leben zu erschaffen. Er hatte ein so ungeheures Wissen um die Dunkle Seite, dass er sogar dazu in der Lage war, das Sterben derjenigen, welche ihm nahestanden, zu verhindern. Was für eine Ironie. Er konnte andere vor dem Tod bewahren, aber sich selbst konnte er nicht retten.« Imperator Palpatine (Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith) Woche 6 (1.2. - 8.2.) left|131px Verräter ist der dreizehnte Roman der Das-Erbe-der-Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Matthew Woodring Stover geschrieben und ist im Juni des Jahres 2006 von Blanvalet in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 23 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (27 NSY). Nachdem die Yuuzhan Vong mit Coruscant das Herz der Neuen Republik eingenommen haben, fürchten selbst die Tapfersten, dass die übermächtigen Feinde nicht mehr zu schlagen sind. Doch unerwartet zeigt sich eine neue Hoffnung: Der totgeglaubte Jacen Solo hat überlebt. Er befindet sich in der Obhut von Vergere, einem Wesen, dessen Ansichten kaum zu ergründen und dessen Grausamkeiten kaum zu ertragen sind. Diese Meisterin unfasslicher Künste lehrt den jungen Jedi-Ritter eine bisher unbekannte Art, die Macht zu gebrauchen... Woche 7 (8.2. - 15.2.) left|131px The Last Jedi ist der vierte Teil der Coruscant Nights-Romanreihe. Er wurde von Michael Reaves und Maya Kaathryn Bohnhoff geschrieben und wurde im Januar in deutscher Sprache veröffentlicht. Der Roman handelt von Jax Pavan, einem Jedi, der die Order 66 überlebt hat und für die Widerstandsgruppe Whiplash arbeitet. Ihr Anführer wird von Darth Vader entführt. Jax und seine Verbündeten versuchen ihn zu lokalisieren und zu befreien. Die gnadenlose Order 66 des Imperators hat die Jedi so gut wie ausgerottet. Die wenigen Überlebenden, die die Macht noch immer für das Gute einsetzen, sind ins Exil gegangen oder haben sich versteckt. Nicht jedoch Jax Pavan, der dem Imperium als einsamer Guerrillakämpfer noch immer schmerzhafte Schläge versetzt. Jetzt übernimmt er seine bislang entscheidenste Mission für die Untergrundbewegung Whiplash: Er soll einen Anführer der Organisation, der dem Tode geweiht ist, von Coruscant wegschaffen und zu einem sicheren, abgelegenen Planeten bringen. Ein riskanter Zug, doch Jax und seine Freunde an Bord der Far Ranger, unter ihnen der unverwüstliche Droide I-Fünf, stehen bereit, um ihre Fähigkeiten und die Feuerkraft ihres Schiffs gegen alle imperialen Angreifer einzusetzen - mit Ausnahme der Bedrohung, die Jax am meisten fürchtet. Denn Gerüchte machen die Runde, dass der Dunkle Lord der Sith im Kampf gegen einen Freiheitskämpfer gefallen sein soll. Als Jax jedoch die Macht einsetzt, spürt er die dunkle, unverkennbare und entschieden lebendige Präsenz von Darth Vader. Und Jax weiß, dass Vader alles aufbieten wird, bis auch der Letzte der Jedi ausgerottet worden ist. Woche 8 (15.2. - 22.2.) left|131px Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Storys ist die gebundene Ausgabe der kompletten Lost Tribe of the Sith-Reihe, von denen alle Teile (außer Pandemonium) in eBook-Format erschienen sind. Es wird am 24. Juli 2012 vom Verlag Del Rey veröffentlicht. Es wurde von Andreas Kasprzak aus dem Amerikanischen ins Deutsche übersetzt und erscheint am 15. April 2013 bei Blanvalet. Vor 5000 Jahren: Nach einem Jedi-Angriff stürzt der Sith-Kreuzer Omen auf einem unbekannten Planeten ab. Geschwächt und verwundet bleibt der Sith-Crew nichts anderes übrig, als in den Tiefen des finsteren Planeten vorzudringen. Allein die Dunkle Seite der Macht hilft ihnen, die brutalen Herausforderungen zu überleben, die über sie hereinbrechen. Doch die Sith wollen herrschen! Über die Jahrtausende werden sie immer mächtiger - bis sie mit der gefährlichsten Bedrohung konfrontiert werden: dem Fein im Inneren. Woche 9 (22.2. - 1.3.) left|131px Apokalypse ist der neunte Roman der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben, das Cover ist von Ian Keltie. In den Vereinigten Staaten ist es am 13. März 2012 von Del Rey unter dem Namen Apocalypse erschienen. Es wurde von Andreas Kasprzak ins Deutsche übersetzt und am 21. Januar 2013 von Blanvalet veröffentlicht. In einem atemberaubenden Kampf gelingt es einigen Jedi-Rittern endlich, Infiltratoren der Sith auf Coruscant zu entlarven und unschädlich zu machen. Aber der Sieg über das grausame Wesen, das die ganze Galaxis bedroht, ist alles andere als gewiss, und die Zukunft Coruscants und der Galaktischen Allianz steht auf dem Spiel. Als Luke, Ben und ihre Verbündeten ihre letzten Kräfte sammeln, offenbart sich plötzlich die schreckliche Wahrheit über die Dunkle Seite – die den Jedi-Orden und die Macht selbst bis ins tiefste Innere erschüttert. Woche 10 (1.3. - 8.3.) left|131px Das Sachbuch The Essential Atlas ist ein am 18. August 2009 erschienenes Sachbuch der Essential Guide-Reihe von Del Rey, das sich vordergründig mit der Kartographie der Galaxis befasst und dabei auch historische Ereignisse, Personen, Organisationen und Sehenswürdigkeiten behandelt. Hauptautoren des Sachbuchs sind Jason Fry und Daniel Wallace, das Cover stammt von David Stevenson, Karten und Schemata von Ian Fullwood, Modi und Chris Reiff sowie weitere Illustrationen von Chris Trevas. Navigate the Star Wars universe as you never have before - with this fully illustrated, full-color guide that maps the entire galaxy. You know the planets - from Alderaan and Corellia to Tatooine and Zonama Sekot - and the star systems, from the Deep Core to the Outer Rim. But now, for the first time, you can pinpoint their locations and chart the travels of your favorite characters through the vast reaches of space. ''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas is a galaxy-spanning trove of vital statistics and information ranging from the astronomical and geographical ("Systems, Sectors, Oversectors and Regions") to the historical and political ("The Sith Empire" and "The Great Hyperspace War"). Encompassing the entire Star Wars canon, including all the films and the Clone Wars television series, plus the novels, comic books, video games, and more, this volume is packed with dozens of detailed maps and charts, as well as pertinet data and accompanying facts on'' * the Empire: its length and breadth, political regions, populations, trade routes, major attractions and trouble spots * the Clone Wars: the trajectory of this decisive conflict across the universe, data on key battles and major Loyalist and Separatist worlds * the Adventures of Han Solo: the heroic rogue's exploits throughout the galaxy - including his captaincy of the ''Millennium Falcon and his first, fateful meeting with Chewbacca - before his life-changing alliance with Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi'' * The Sith Wars: the progression of the universal clash between the ancient Jedi Order, their dark side counterparts, and the Mandalorian warriors who fought against ''both orders'' * and much, much more From Hutt Space to the Unknown Regions, from the Knights of the Old Republic and Episode I to the Fate of the Jedi and Legacy era, ''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas is the ultimate gateway to space fantasy's most brilliantly imagined and endlessly intriguing galaxy.'' Woche 11 (8.3. - 15.3.) left|131px The Essential Reader's Companion ist ein im März 2012 erschienenes Sachbuch der Essential Guides-Reihe von Del Rey, das von Pablo Hidalgo verfasst wurde und einen mit vielen neuen Bildern illustrierten, chronologischen Überblick über die Literatur zum Star-Wars-Universum geben wird. Sue Rostoni gab in ihrem Blog bekannt, dass das Buch sich zwar nach der VSY/NSY-Zeitschiene richten, jedoch anders als The New Essential Chronology aus der Perspektive der realen Welt geschrieben sein wird. Kürzlich wurde der Erscheinungstermin des Buches von August 2011 auf den 18. März 2012 verschoben, an dem es letztendlich auch erschien. THE DEFINITIVE WORD ON STAR WARS FICTION The legendary motion picture ''Star Wars: A New Hope has spawned five big-screen sequels—and decades of bestselling fiction. From the original movie tie-in novel through the monumental Fate of the Jedi series, legions of devoted readers have helped expand science fiction’s most celebrated film saga into a page-turning print sensation. Now, for the first time, a comprehensive overview of these sweeping Star Wars adventures is presented in one beautifully illustrated volume''. Star Wars: The Essential Reader’s Companion spans the entire galaxy of published Star Wars fiction—movie novelizations, original stand alone and series novels, short stories, eBook novellas, young adult titles, and comics—and features *''A concise synopsis of each story, including key characters and planets'' *''Exclusive behind-the-scenes facts and anecdotes about authors, plot and character development, continuity notes, and significance in the Star Wars Expanded Universe'' *''Details on which novels are linked to Star Wars comic books from Dark Horse and Marvel'' *''A chronological listing of titles, spanning the 25,000-year history of the Star Wars universe and placing each story in its proper context'' *''More than one hundred full-color original paintings throughout by some of fans’ favorite artists'' Whether skimming through fateful eras from the Old Republic to the New Jedi Order; delving deep into the ancient history of the Lost Tribe of the Sith or the tumultuous Clone Wars; crossing paths—and lightsabers—with Dark Lords such as Plagueis or Bane, Sidious or Vader; helming the Millennium Falcon with Han Solo; or mastering the Force with Luke Skywalker, this one-of-a-kind, one-stop reference is a must for fans looking to maximize their knowledge of the sprawling Star Wars Galaxy. Woche 12 (15.3. - 22.3.) 131px|left Galaxy of Fear – Lebendig begraben ist der erste Teil der Galaxy-of-Fear-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von John Whitman geschrieben und ist im August des Jahres 1998 bei VGS in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse sechs Monate nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 NSY). Jäh und unerwartet wird das Raumschiff des Anthropologen Hoole aus dem Hyperraum gerissen und rast auf D'vouran zu, einem Planeten wie viele andere in der Galaxis, wäre da nicht eine rätselhafte Besonderheit: Er entzieht sich jeder Kartographierung, ist heute da und morgen wieder verschwunden. Hoole gelingt es, das Schlimmste zu verhindern und mit seinem schwer beschädigten Schiff auf D'vouran zu landen. Dort werden er und seine beiden Schützlinge von den einheimischen Enzeen zwar freundlich empfangen, doch schon bald erweist sich die Idylle als trügerisch: Von Smada dem Hutt, einem skrupellosen Verbrecherkönig, gejagt, wird die Reise für Tash und Zak zu einem wahren Alptraum. Da taucht auch noch ein scheinbar verrückt gewordener Raumschiffkommandant auf, der einst mit seinem Schiff auf D'vouran havarierte. Seitdem faselt er von Mitgliedern seiner ehemaligen Besatzung, die auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden seien. Niemand nimmt ihn ernst - bis der Planet sein grauenvolles Geheimnis preisgibt... Woche 13 (22.3. - 29.3.) 131px|left Lando Calrissian und die Geistharfe von Sharu ist der erste Roman der Lando Calrissian-Trilogie. Das Buch wurde von L. Neil Smith geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 1984 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse vier Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (4 VSY). Lando Calrissian war mit einer Neigung zum exzessiven Leben geboren - er liebte alle Annehmlichkeiten und beanspruchte sie mit möglichst geringem eigenen Aufwand. Geschäfte, bei denen er den Partner übers Ohr hauen konnte, waren ihm die liebsten. Die Kunde, daß auf den Planeten des Rafa-Systems alte, fremdartige Schätze im Überfluss vorhanden seien, ließ ihn sofort die Millennium Falcon besteigen - doch er ahnte nicht, daß auch ein Täuschungskünstler getäuscht werden kann... Woche 14 (29.3. - 5.3.) 131px|left The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise ist ein am 28. Juni 1984 erschienenes Kinderbuch vom Verlag Random House. Autorin Melinda Luke verfasste dieses Buch im Rahmen der Buchreihe An Ewok Adventure. The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise wurde nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt. Zephee, die Mutter der beiden Ewok-Babys Nippet und Wiley, bittet Kneesaa darum, für sie zu babysitten, während sie selbst Beerentorten für das kommende Harvest Moon Feast backt. Eigentlich will Kneesaa viel lieber im Wald spielen gehen, doch Zephee hat ihr da bereits ihre Kinder in den Arm gelegt und macht sich auf den Weg. Also begibt sich Kneesaa mit den beiden Babys in eine Hütte und beginnt mit ihnen Ball zu spielen. Doch als sie mit den Kleinen und ihrem besten Freund Wicket ein Picknick abhalten möchte, stellen die beiden allerhand Unfug an und fordern Kneesaas ganze Geduld... Woche 15 (5.4. - 12.4.) 131px|left How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend ist ein am 12. März 1984 erschienenes Kinderbuch des Autoren James Howe vom Verlag Random House. Diese Buch ist ein Ewok Adventure Book mit Illustrationen von Walter Velez. Wicket und Kneesaa, zwei kleine Ewoks von Endor, suchen im Wald Beeren, als sie plötzlich auf zwei riesige Phlogs stoßen. Diese sind gerade dabei, ihre geliebten Bäume zu fällen. Da müssen Kneesaa und Wicket selbstverständlich umgehend zurück ins Dorf laufen, um dem Ältestenrat von ihrer Entdeckung zu berichten. Als dieser die kleinen Ewoks nicht ernst nimmt und ihren Bericht als Lügengeschichte abstempelt, müssen sich Kneesaa und Wicket allein auf eine gefährliche Mission begeben, um ihren Wald zu retten... Woche 16 (13.4. - 19.4.) 131px|left Vernichtung ist der vierte Roman der The Old Republic-Reihe, die bis jetzt vier Bücher beinhaltet. Das Buch wurde von Drew Karpyshyn geschrieben und ist im Februar des Jahres 2013 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um den Angriff auf die Ascendant Spear um 3640 VSY, also während bzw. nach den Ereignissen im Videospiel The Old Republic, an dem die Familie Shan, ihre Verbündeten und das Sith-Imperium beteiligt waren. Das Sith-Imperium befindet sich im Umbruch. Der Imperator wird vermisst und ist vermutlich tot, während die Thronrevolte eines übereifrigen Sith-Lords in einem Desaster mündete. Unterdessen setzt Darth Karrid, Kommandantin des gefürchteten imperialen Schlachtkreuzers Ascendant Spear, alles daran, die Galaxis völlig unter die Kontrolle der Sith zu bringen. Doch es gibt Widerstand. Theron Shan, der Sohn eines Jedi-Meisters, setzt alles daran, Karrid aufzuhalten. Unterstützung erhält er dabei von dem hitzköpfigen Schmuggler Teff ’ith und Karrids ehemaligem Meister Gnost-Dural. Seiten an Seite stellen sie sich einer kampferprobten Crew aus ruchlosen Anhängern der Dunklen Seite der Macht entgegen – mit verschwindend geringen Chancen auf Erfolg... '' Woche 17 (19.4. - 26.4.) 131 px|left 'True Colors' ist der dritte Roman der Republic Commando-Reihe, die vier Bücher beinhaltet. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im Januar des Jahres 2008 von Panini Books in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um Omega Squad und den Skirata-Clan und deren Such nach der kaminoanischen Forscherin Ko Sai etwa ein Jahr nach Klonkriegsbeginn (21 VSY). ''Als die Klonkriege weiter durch die Galaxie toben, müssen die effektivsten Krieger der Republik plötzlich feststellen, dass die Separatisten nicht ihr einziger Feind sind – und beim Weitem nicht der schlimmste. Noch niemals zuvor waren die Spezialaufträge der Elitekommandos der Klonkrieger so brisant wie jetzt... Eine tödliche Bedrohung stellt den Sieg der Republik in Frage und die Mitglieder der Omega Squad machen eine Entdeckung, die ihre Loyalität auf eine harte Probe stellt. Während die Grenzen zwischen Freund und Feind immer mehr verschwimmen, sehen sich die Soldaten und Bürger der Republik plötzlich mit einem neuen Gegner konfrontiert: Der Zweifel, der in ihren eigenen Herzen nagt! Das nahende Inferno wird jeden einzelnen dazu zwingen, endgültig Farbe zu bekennen... '' Woche 18 (26.4. - 3.5.) 131 px|left 'Order 66' ist der vierte und letzte Roman der Republic Commando-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2008 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um Omega Squad und den Skirata-Clan kurz vor und während der Order 66 (19 VSY). Während Skirata verzweifelt versucht, seinen Klonkriegern ein normales (Familien-)Leben zu verschaffen, naht das Ende der Klonkriege und ein dramatischer Kampf um Liebe, Ehre und Loyalität beginnt. ''Mit der Order 66 begann das beispiellose Massaker an den Jedi-Rittern, das schließlich den rasanten Aufstieg und die Schreckensherrschaft des Imperiums zur Folge hatte. Mit Order 66 wurden die Klon-Soldaten dazu aufgefordert, ihre ehemaligen Führer zu liquidieren. Eine echte Bewährungsprobe für die Soldaten der Delta und Omega-Squad. Werden sie dem ruchlosen Befehl Folge leisten oder sich auf die Seite ihrer Jedi-Verbündeten stellen? Die Klonsoldaten vor ihrer härtesten Prüfung! Auch für die Männer der Delta und Omega Squad ist die Zeit gekommen, gegen ihre Jedi-Verbündeten ins Feld zu ziehen, doch vor der Erteilung der verhängnisvollen Order 66 kamen den kampferprobten Kriegern Zweifel. Gerüchte über riesige Klontruppenkontingente, die absichtlich zurückgehalten werden und Befehle, die gegen alle Prinzipien verstoßen, haben ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Wie werden sich die Elitekrieger jetzt entscheiden? Werden sie den schändlichsten Befehl der Geschichte der Galaxie ohne zu zögern ausführen oder ihren Treueschwur auf die Republik brechen und damit zu Deserteuren werden ? Eine Frage der Ehre im furiosen Finale der Republic Commando-Saga aus der Feder von New York Times Bestseller-Autorin Karen Traviss. Basierend auf dem LucasArts-Gamehit Republic Commando! Woche 19 (3.5. - 10.5.) 131 px|left Imperial Commando - Die 501. ist ein Nachfolgeroman zur Republic Commando-Reihe, der ebenfalls von Karen Traviss geschrieben wurde und im Dezember des Jahres 2009 von Panini in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman schildert die Ereignisse um den Skirata-Clan kurz nach Order 66 (19 VSY). Während der Großteil von Skiratas Schützlingen die Flucht in ein neues Leben als Deserteure auf Mandalore geschafft hat, sind Niner und Darman immer noch auf Coruscant und wurden in die imperiale Armee eingegliedert. Dort stehen sie unter ständiger Bewachung und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihre Verbindungen zu ihren verschollenen Kameraden entlarvt wird. Währenddessen startet Skirata eine Rettungsaktion und Darman droht am Schmerz um Etain zu zerbrechen. Die Klonkriege sind vorbei. Für diejenigen aber, die sich dem neuen Imperium nicht unterwerfen wollen, hat der Überlebenskampf eben erst begonnen. Die Jedi-Ritter wurden vernichtend geschlagen und die Republik liegt in Trümmern. Jetzt finden sich die ehemaligen Republic Commandos - die legendäre Elite-Einheit der Klonarmee - auf der Gegenseite wieder und sie tragen neue Rüstungen. Einige sind desertiert und nach Mandalore geflohen, wo sie sich mit Söldnern, abtrünnigen Klonsoldaten und untergetauchten Jedi zum Widerstand gegen das Imperium rüsten. Andere hingegen - darunter Soldaten der Delta und Omega Squad - dienen nun als Imperial Commandos und bilden eine Sondereinheit Darth Vaders Leibgarde - der 501. Legion. Ihr Auftrag: Die Vernichtung der flüchtigen Jedi und der Klon-Deserteure. In einer Galaxie, die im Chaos versinkt und nun im eisernen Griff der Sith ist, müssen sich viele Commandos die Frage stellen, was schwerer wiegt: Loyalität oder Bruderschaft? Woche 20 (10.5. - 17.5.) 131 px|left Darth Maul: Dunkle Verschwörung ist ein eigenständiger Klonkriegsroman von Jason Fry, von Panini Books im Juli 2013 in Deutschland veröffentlicht, der sich um den wiedererweckten Darth Maul und seinen Rachezug durch die Galaxis handelt. Dieser baut zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein kriminelles Imperium auf, dessen Ziel es ist, Obi-Wan Kenobi unendliches Leid zuzufügen. Hauptsächlich werden die The Clone Wars-Episoden Loyalitäten, Der dunkle Bund, Schwarze Sonne über Mandalore sowie Immer zu zweit sie sind wierdergegeben, jedoch ausführlicher und mit Hintergründen. Der ehemalige Sithlord Darth Maul und sein Bruder Savage Opress sind wieder vereint. Von Rachedurst erfüllt, versetzen sie die Galaxie in Angst und Schrecken. Sie scharen eine Armee der übelsten Verbrecher des Äußeren Randes um sich, mit dem Ziel, eine kriminelle Organisation zu erschaffen, um Darth Mauls meistgehassten Widersacher zur Strecke zu bringen: Obi-Wan Kenobi. An der Spitze dieser äußerst schlagkräftigen Truppe kann Darth Maul nichts und niemand mehr von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Wird der ehemalige Sithlord seinen Rachefeldzug gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi erfolgreich zu Ende bringen oder kann der Jedi den Fängen Darth Mauls entkommen? Woche 21 (17.5. - 24.5.) 131 px|left Das Geheimnis der Jedi ist ein zweigeteilter Klonkriegsroman von Jude Watson, der im Mai 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Die Hauptpersonen sind bereits aus den "Jedi Padawan" und "Jedi Quest"-Reihen ebenfalls von Jude Watson bekannt. Im ersten Teil des Buches (39 VSY) reisen Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Adi und Siri nach Cirrus, um einen Jungen vor Kopfgeldjägern zu schützen. Siebzehn Jahre später (22 VSY) sind die Klonkriege bereits ausgebrochen und das Jedi-Team muss erneut den inzwischen erwachsenen Jungen beschützen. Während der Missionen werden die Jedi immer wieder vor die Entscheidung zwischen Liebe und Pflicht gestellt und müssen Schmerz, Trauer und Enttäuschung erfahren. Drei Jedi-Generationen, drei behütete Geheimnisse! Ein Jedi-Ritter dient einzig und allein der Macht. Für Gefühle ist da nur wenig Platz. Doch auch für die kühnen Streiter des Rechts ist Liebe kein Fremdwort, aber die strikten Regeln des Ordens untersagen derartige Empfindungen. Eine Prüfung, die selbst für einen Jedi eine echte Herausforderung bedeutet. Qui-Gonn und Tahl. Obi-Wan und Siri. Anakin und Padmé. Drei Jedi-Generationen, drei behütete Geheimnisse, Geheimnisse der Jedi-Ritter. Woche 22 (24.5. - 31.5.) 131px|left Feuerprobe ist die Fortsetzung der Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe und spielt somit im Jahr 45 NSY. Es erzählt das letzte Abenteuer der „großen Drei“ (Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo). Der Roman ist von Troy Denning geschrieben worden und am 9. Juli 2013 unter dem Orginaltitel Crucible auf Englisch erschienen. Im März 2014 erschien er in deutscher Sprache. Ihr ganzes Leben haben Luke Skywalker, Han Solo und Prinzessin Leia gekämpft. Sie haben die Jedi-Ritter neu erschaffen, Familien gegründet und die Galaxie häufiger gerettet, als sie zählen können. Nun ist es an der Zeit, sich auf den Lorbeeren auszuruhen und die Verantwortung an die nächste Generation zu übergeben. Doch das Schicksal hat andere Pläne. Denn wenn sie nicht riskieren wollen, dass alles vergeht, wofür sie gekämpft haben, bleibt ihnen nur, sich einer neuen Bedrohung zu stellen - und zu hoffen, dass sie überleben ... Woche 23 (31.5. - 7.6.) 131px|left Glücksritter ist ein eigenständiger Star-Wars-Roman von Timothy Zahn. Das Buch ist am 1. Januar 2013 von Del Rey auf Englisch unter dem Titel Scoundrels veröffentlicht worden. Eine deutsche Ausgabe ist im Blanvalet-Verlag am 18. November 2013 erschienen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse um Han Solo, Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian kurz nach den Ereignissen von Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung im Jahre 0 VSY. Er stellt laut Zahn die Star-Wars-Adaption des Films Ocean's Eleven und dessen Nachfolgern dar. Han Solo sollte mit sich zufrieden sein. Ohne ihn wäre der Todesstern nicht zerstört worden. Ohne ihn hätten die Rebellen nicht einen ersten großen Erfolg gegen das Imperium feiern können. Alles könnte gut sein, wäre da nicht das riesige Kopfgeld, das Jabba der Hutt auf ihn ausgesetzt hat. Nur das Lösegeld eines Königs könnte Han davon freikaufen – oder das Vermögen eines Gangsterbosses. Doch der Plan, der sich anfangs wie ein genialer Coup anhört, könnte rasch zu einer Todesfalle für Han, Chewbacca und Lando Calrissian werden. Woche 24 (7.6. - 14.6.) 131px|left Die Geißel ist ein Roman, der von Jeff Grubb geschrieben und am 24. April 2012 bei Del Rey unter dem Titel Scourge in englischer Sprache veröffentlicht wurde. Am 16. September 2013 ist er auf Deutsch beim Blanvalet-Verlag erscheinen. Er handelt von dem Jedi Mander Zuma, der sich auf eine Mission in den Hutt-Raum begibt, um die Todesumstände seines anscheinend ermordeten Schülers zu untersuchen. Im Herzen der Hutt-Unterwelt kämpft ein Jedi für Gerechtigkeit ... Jedi-Meister Mander Zuma ist sofort misstrauisch, als ihn die Nachricht vom Tod seines ehemaligen Schülers erreicht. Denn Toro Irana war etwas Großem auf der Spur. Als Mander Zuma Nachforschungen anstellt, findet er sich plötzlich in der gefährlichen Unterwelt der Hutts wieder. Aber der Jedi-Meister muss sich nicht nur mit Schmugglern, Mördern und Gangsterbossen auseinandersetzen, sondern auch mit seinen eigenen Dämonen ... Woche 26 (14.6. - 21.6.) left|131px Jedi Quest – Die letzte Machtprobe ist der elfte und damit letzte Roman der Jedi-Quest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im September des Jahres 2005 vom Dino-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr vor den Ereignissen von Angriff der Klonkrieger (23 VSY). Granta Omega ist ein gerissener Schurke, der den Sith bei der Zerstörung des Jedi Ordens helfen will. Omega ist auf den Planeten Korriban geflüchtet - die Ruhestätte mächtiger Sith und ihrer uralten Geheimnisse. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker müssen ihn aufhalten, bevor seine kriminelle Macht ins Unermessliche steigt. Doch auch Ferus, Anakins Rivale, ist auf der Suche nach Omega. Anakin begreift das Ganze als einen Wettkampf, den er unbedingt gewinnen muss. Als dann der Einfluss der dunklen Seite der Macht immer stärkere Ausmaße annimmt, wird klar, dass es hier nur einen Preis zu gewinnen gibt: den Tod. Woche 27 (21.6. - 28.6.) left|131px Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg ist der dritte und somit letzte Roman der Dunklen-Nest-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und ist im Dezember 2006 von Del Rey in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht worden. Im August 2008 ist es auch in Deutschland erscheinen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 32 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (36 NSY). Der Konflikt zwischen den Chiss und den Killiks ist zum offenen Krieg geworden. Jetzt droht er, die ganze Galaxis in Brand zu setzen, und die Killiks würden im Fall ihres Sieges nicht zögern, alles Leben darin ihrem Kollektivgeist hinzuzufügen. Luke Skywalker sammelt die Macht der Neuen Jedi um sich - doch nicht einmal er weiß, ob sie die entsetzlichen Pläne der Killiks vereiteln können... 35 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. Woche 28 (28.6. - 5.7.) left|131px X-Wing – Gnadentod ist der zehnte Roman der X-Wing-Reihe. Er wurde von Aaron Allston geschrieben und ist am 19. August 2013 auf Deutsch erscheinen. Er handelt von der Gespensterstaffel, die von Wedge Antilles' jüngerer Tochter Myri Antilles angeführt wird. Dabei werden zwei verschiedene Gespensterstaffeln auftreten, die jedoch nichts von der Existenz der jeweils anderen wissen. Der Roman ist im Jahr 44 NSY angesiedelt und knüpft damit an die Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter-Reihe an. Sie sind Außenseiter und Draufgänger. Der Krieg machte sie zu wahren Helden. Drei Jahrzehnte sind vergangen, seit die Gespensterstaffel ihre letzte Mission erfüllte. Die Piloten der elitären X-Wing- Einheit, ein Team aus Außenseitern und Draufgängern, führten die gefährlichsten und gewagtesten Operationen durch. Während der Rebellion und des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs wurden sie zu wahren Legenden, bis sich die Einheit auflöste. Aber es ist es an der Zeit, dass die Gespensterstaffel zurückkehrt – denn ein Verräter droht die Allianz ins Verderben zu stürzen. Woche 29 (5.7. - 12.7.) left|131px Wächter der Macht – Sieg ist der neunte und letzte Roman der Wächter der Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Troy Denning geschrieben und im Mai 2008 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht und ist im Juni in Deutschland erscheinen. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 37 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (41 NSY). Allein gegen Darth Vaders Erbe Jaina Solo bereitet sich auf den größten Kampf ihres Lebens vor – gegen ihren eigenen Bruder Jacen, der mittlerweile als Sith-Lord Darth Caedus die Galaxis beherrscht. Wird es ihr gelingen, Darth Caedus wieder zur lichten Seite der Macht zu führen, oder wird Jaina ihren eigenen Bruder töten müssen? Kann sie das überhaupt ...? Woche 30 (12.7. - 19.7.) left|131px Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith – Teufelsspirale ist der erste Comic der Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith-Comicreihe und erschien in englischer Sprache erstmals ab dem 8. August 2012 unter dem Titel Spiral in einer fünfteiligen Serie bei Dark Horse Comics. Ein englischsprachiger Sammelband erschien am 19. Juni 2013, eine deutschsprachige Ausgabe folgte am 12. August 2013 bei Panini. Der Comic erschien im Rahmen der E-Books der Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith-Reihe und wurde wie diese von Autor John Jackson Miller verfasst. Die Zeichner waren Andrea Mutti, Pierluigi Baldassini sowie Michael Atiyeh, das Cover stammt von Paul Renaud. Teufelsspirale spielt im Jahre 2975 VSY während der Ära der Alten Republik und behandelt den Vergessenen Stamm der Sith auf dem Planeten Kesh. Hauptprotagonisten sind Prinzessin Takara Hilts und der Sklave Parlan Spinner. Der Planet Kesh trägt ein verhängnisvolles Schicksal. Vor mehr als zweitausend Jahren stürzte das Schlachtschiff Omen auf die abgelegene Welt, das Untergebene des Sith-Lords Naga Sadow an Bord hatte. Mit dem Leben davongekommen, errichteten die Schiffbrüchigen mithilfe der Macht ihr eigenes Sith-Imperium. Sie sind der „Der Stamm“. Ohne jedwede Technik, lediglich unterstützt durch die Eingeborenen von Kesh, die sie als Götter verehren, baute der Stamm eine Leistungsgesellschaft, in der körperliche Perfektion an erster Stelle steht. Doch „Sith-Zivilisation“ wäre ein Widerspruch in sich – und die menschliche Bevölkerung des Planeten ist nur eine kurze Schwankung in der Macht davon entfernt, für immer vernichtet zu werden. Missgunst, Zwist und Intrige prägen seit jeher das Machtgefüge der Sith-Gemeinschaft. Nun scheint unter der Führung eines weisen Großlords ein goldenes Zeitalter angebrochen. Vieles in der Welt des Stammes ist noch unerforscht, was seinen Anhängern eine neue Perspektive eröffnet. Aber diejenigen, die den Glauben an die Prinzipien der Sith nicht verloren haben, können nie lange in Ruhe und Frieden zusammenleben. Und obwohl viele von Ordnung und Zusammenhalt profitieren, gibt es andere, die nur darauf aus sind, das Chaos zu suchen ... Woche 31 (19.7. - 26.7.) left|131px Droids – The Destroyer ist ein im April 1986 bei Marvel erschienener Comic der Droids-Comicreihe. Der Comic wurde von David Manak verfasst und von John Romita, Carlos Garzon sowie Marie Severin illustriert. Diese Comicreihe basierte auf der Fernsehserie Freunde im All mit dem Originaltitel Droids. Die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 landen auf dem Planeten Dodz und stoßen dort zufällig auf den menschlichen Jungen Jost Ellon. Dieser berichtet den beiden, dass die Bevölkerung von Dodz bereits seit langer Zeit von seinem Diktator Kugg und seinem Droiden, dem Destroyer, unterdrückt wird. Als Jost Ellon auf dem Schrottplatz von Dodz zufällig auf X-1, einen alten Ranger X-Eins Verteidigungs-Roboter, stößt, beschließen C-3PO und R2-D2, ihn bei seinem Kampf gegen den Diktator zu unterstützen. Woche 32 (26.7. - 2.8.) 131px|left Ewoks – Valley of Evil ist ein 1985 bei Marvel erschienener Comic der Ewoks-Comicreihe. Der Comic wurde von David Manak verfasst und von Warren Kremer, Jacqueline Roettcher sowie Grace Kremer illustriert. In Deutschland erschien der Comic beim Verlag Condor. Diese Comicreihe basierte auf der Fernsehserie Die Ewoks. Auf einer Erkundungsmission stoßen die Ewok-Kundschafter Wicket Wystri Warrick und Teebo auf die Wüste des Bösen. Diese wollen sie eigentlich als Abkürzung durchqueren, doch dann werden sie plötzlich von den Echsen-Kriegern des verstoßenen Ewok-Kriegers Graak gefangen genommen. Graak, der furchtbare Rache an Chief Chirpa nehmen will, plant, Wicket und Teebo ermorden zu lassen. Nun müssen die beiden den Anführer der Echsen, Joddar, davon überzeugen, sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen, denn sie sehen keinen anderen Ausweg. Woche 33 (2.8. - 9.8.) 131px|left Legacy – Tatooine ist der 53. Sonderband von Panini Comics und enthält die gleichnamige Comicgeschichte Tatooine und die Geschichte Unter Beschuss aus der Legacy-Reihe. Der Comic wurde von John Ostrander geschrieben und von Jan Duursema sowie Kajo Baldisimo gezeichnet. Er erzählt von den Geschehnissen rund 100 Jahre nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg (137 NSY). 137 Jahre nach der legendären Schlacht um Yavin. Gerüchte um das Ableben des Imperators Darth Krayt bringen das gesamte Machtgefüge der Galaxie ins Wanken. Ehemalige Mitstreiter der Allianz, Anhänger des exilierten Imperators Roan Fel und selbst aufkeimende, konkurrierende Fraktionen innerhalb des Sith-Imperiums greifen nach der Macht. Die Kontrolle über die gesamte Galaxie hängt am seidenen Faden ... Das kongeniale Comic-Künstlerteam John Ostrander und Jan Duursema macht sich erneut auf die Spuren Cade Skywalkers, des Nachfahren der großen Kinohelden Luke und Anakin! Mit seiner Crew der Mynock ist er im Äußeren Rand unterwegs, um die Verbrecherorganisation Schwarze Sonne zu berauben, die wiederum das Imperium bestiehlt. Doch man begiebt sich schnell auf einen ganz schmalen Grat, wenn man sich derart brandgefährliche Zeitgenossen zum Feind macht ... Außerdem: Die Rogue Squadron der Legacy-Ära auf einer waghalsigen Rettungsmission ... doch nicht nur die Sith, sondern auch ein Mandalorianischer Kopfgeldjäger sorgen für mächtig Ärger bei der legendären Fliegerstaffel ... Woche 34 (9.8. - 16.8.) left|131px Die Lords der Sith wurde von Tom Veitch und Kevin J. Anderson geschrieben und ist 1995 von Feest unter dem Titel Die Lords von Sith in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Comic schildert ein Teilgebiet des Großen Sith-Kriegs. Am 19. November 2008 brachte Panini den Comic als Sonderband unter dem neuen Titel Die Lords der Sith auf den Markt. Bereits 4000 Jahre vor Luke Skywalker durchstreiften die Jedi-Ritter die endlosen Weiten der Galaxis, um das Gleichgewicht gegen die zerstörerischen Kräfte der dunklen Seite der Macht aufrechtzuerhalten. Unter der Führung von Meister Arca stellen sich die jungen Jedi Cay und Ulic Qel-Droma, Nomi Sunrider, Shoaneb Culu, Oss Willum, Tott Doneeta und Dace Diath den dunklen Kräften, die vom Geist des Freedon Nadd herbeigerufen wurden. Woche 35 (16.8. - 23.8.) left|131px Invasion – Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong ist der 55. Sonderband von Panini und Auftakt der 2010 neu eingeführten Serie Invasion. Der Sonderband fasst die fünf englischen Einzelausgaben Refugees sowie den vorab auf StarWars.com erschienen Comic Invasion 0 in einer deutschsprachigen Ausgabe zusammen und greift das Thema des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges mit neuen Hauptpersonen wie der Familie Galfridian auf, wobei der Comic im Jahr 25 NSY nach den Ereignissen des Romans Die Abtrünnigen angesetzt ist. 25 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin: Die Allianz hat es geschafft! Die Galaxie konnte die Schreckensherrschaft des Dunklen Imperiums überwinden, die Neue Republik erblüht und der Nachwuchs der Galaktischen Friedenshüter wird in Luke Skywalkers neu gegründeter Jedi Akademie ausgebildet. Die Galaxie scheint in friedliche Bahnen gelenkt... bis ein kleines Forschungsschiff plötzlich einer gewaltigen, Furcht einflößenden Streitmacht grauenhafter Kreaturen gegenüber steht. Die Yuuzhan Vong sind da ... Woche 36 (23.8. - 30.8.) 131px|left Ewoks – Rites of Power ist ein 1985 bei Marvel erschienener Comic der Ewoks-Comicreihe. Der Comic wurde von David Manak verfasst und von Warren Kremer sowie Marie Severin illustriert. In Deutschland erschien der Comic beim Verlag Condor. Diese Comicreihe basierte auf der Fernsehserie Die Ewoks. Das ganze Dorf der Ewoks feiert den Geburtstag der Prinzessin Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, als der Kundschafter Wicket Wystri Warrick plötzlich vollkommen erschöpft in die Hütte von Chief Chirpa hereinbricht und berichtet, dass die Piraten unter Captain Krag Endor erreicht und Teebo entführt haben. Selbstverständlich brechen die Ewok-Krieger umgehend zur Rettung auf, doch als auch sie gefangen genommen werden, liegt es an Kneesaa, den Widerstand zu organisieren und die Ewoks aus den Klauen der Piraten zu befreien. Woche 37 (30.8. - 6.9.) 131px|left Klonkriege VI – Schlachtfelder ist der 26. Sonderband von Dino-Panini. Der Comic vereint die vier Geschichten Kräftemessen, Für immer jung, „Armor“ und Schlachtschiffe über Rendili in einem Heft. Die Geschehnisse der Geschichten spielen einige Zeit nach Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (22 VSY). Inmitten der wütenden Klonkriege ziehen urplötzlich neue tödliche Gefahren am Horizont auf. Ein Kopfgeldjäger hat es auf die Jedi abgesehen, was Meister Mace Windu veranlasst, die Kopfgeldjägergilde etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen… selbst für seine besten Jedi-Ritter eine tollkühne Mission! Und während der geheimnisumwitterte, abtrünnige Jedi Quinlan Vos im Auftrag Count Dookus ins Spiel kommt, muss General Kenobi mit seinen Truppen eine massive Separatisten-Armee im Zaum halten, um der jungen Tohno die Zerstörung einer gefürchteten Droidenfabrik zu ermöglichen. Woche 38 (6.9. - 13.9.) left|131px Platt's Starport Guide ist ein im Jahr 1995 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk zum Star Wars Rollenspiel von West End Games. Das Buch beschäftigt sich nicht nur mit Starports selbst, sondern darüber hinaus mit wichtigen Planeten, Orten und Personen. Platt's Starport Guide ist im In-Universe-Stil geschrieben, weshalb es wie Platt's Smugglers Guide auch innerhalb des Star-Wars-Universums Gültigkeit besitzt (siehe Starport Guide). Der reale Autor des Buches ist Peter Schweighofer, die fiktive Autorin ist Platt Okeefe. Want to see the galaxy? Don't join the Imperial Navy! Just follow smuggler extraordinaire Platt Okeefe as she takes you on a vagabond's tour of seven starports: *''Gelgelar Free Port, a backwater haven'' *''Byblos, a world dominated by incredible city towers'' *''Omze's Incredible Traveling Starport, a wandering trading ship'' *''Darknon Station, an ancient deep-space station by the Itani Nebula'' *''Kala'uun, a city on Ryloth, the Twi'lek homeworld'' *''Kuat, home of the famous Kuat Drive Yards stardocks'' *''Port Haven, a secret smugglers' outpost'' Platt's Starport Guide is for use with Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. Each starport contains maps and diagrams, detailed port information and is filled with character profiles and adventure ideas. Includes a summary of Imperial spacefaring regulations. Platt's Starport Guide is your ticket to the wonders of the galaxy! Woche 39 (13.9. - 20.9.) left|131px Jedi Academy Training Manual ist ein am 19. Mai 2009 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für das Star Wars Rollenspiel von Wizards of the Coast und beschäftigt sich mit Themen rund um Jedi, Sith und andere machtbasierende Orden aus allen Epochen der Star Wars-Saga. "Mind what you have learned. Save you, it can." Students come from all corners of the galaxy to study the ways of the Jedi. Under the guidance of talented Jedi Masters, these students gain knowledge of the Force and become the guardians of peace and justice. Yet the power of the dark side is ever-present, tempting reckless students to walk the path of evil. Your destiny is in your hands. Will you grow to become a powerful Jedi Knight, or succumb to the lure of the dark side? The Jedi Academy Training Manual presents a variety of options for both players and Gamemasters, including: New talents, Force powers, and other options for Force-using heroes. Expanded rules for lightsaber creation and customization. Descriptions of various Force-using traditions. Information on famous Jedi and dangerous villains that threaten the Jedi Order. Woche 38/39 (21.9. - 5.10.) left|131px A New Dawn ist ein am 2. September 2014 erschienener Roman und somit der erste der neuen Einheitskontinuität. Er wurde von John Jackson Miller geschrieben und beinhaltet ein Vorwort von Dave Filoni. Das Buch bildet die Vorgeschichte zu der neuen TV-Serie Rebels und erzählt, wie sich die Protagonisten Kanan Jarrus und Hera Syndulla aus Rebels 11 VSY kennengelernt haben. Ever since the Jedi were marked for death and forced to flee Coruscant, Kanan Jarrus has devoted himself to staying alive rather than serving the Force. Wandering the galaxy alone, from one anonymous job to another, he avoids trouble—especially with the Empire—at all costs. So when he discovers a deadly conflict brewing between ruthless Imperial forces and desperate revolutionaries, he's not about to get caught in the crossfire. Then the brutal death of a friend at the Empire's hands forces the ex-Jedi to make a choice: bow down to fear, or stand up and fight. But Jarrus won't be fighting alone. Unlikely allies, including a bomb-throwing radical, a former Imperial surveillance agent, a vengeful security officer, and the mysterious Hera Syndulla—an agent provocateur with motives of her own—team up with Jarrus to challenge the Empire. As a crisis of apocalyptic proportions unfolds on the planet Gorse, they must stand together against one of the Empire's most fearsome enforcers—for the sake of a world and its people.“ Woche 40 (5.10. - 12.10.) left|131px Die Geschichte der Rebellen ist ein am 16. Oktober 2014 erscheinendes Begleitbuch zu der neuen TV-Serie Rebels und beinhaltet Informationen zu wichtigen Personen, Schauplätzen, Fahrzeugen etc. aus Rebels. Das 144-seitige Buch von Adam Bray ist bereits seit 21. Juli in englischsprachigen Ländern erhältlich. Die Saga geht weiter: Die neue Animationsserie Star Wars™ Rebels™ erzählt die spannende Geschichte der Rebellen. Die Ereignisse sind in der Star Wars™ Chronologie zwischen Episode III und IV angesiedelt. Neue Helden und Schurken treten auf und man wird auch auf einige alte Bekannte aus der Star Wars™ Saga treffen. Das ultimative Begleitbuch zu der erfolgreichen Fernsehserie Star Wars™ Rebels™ zeigt Original-Illustrationen und liefert Details zu allen wichtigen Figuren, Ereignissen, Schauplätzen, Fahrzeugen und Raumschiffen! Ein absolutes Muss für jeden Star Wars™ Rebels™ Fan! Woche 41 (12.10. - 19.10.) left|131px The Old Republic Encyclopedia ist ein am 15. Oktober 2012 erschienenes Begleitbuch zu dem MMORPG The Old Republic und bietet einen Einblick in das komplexe Spieluniversum. Das 352-seitige Buch von mehreren Autoren ist ab 27,66 € bei Amazon erhältlich. A guided tour of the mysterious Star Wars galaxy during the turbulent times of the Old Republic Enter the world of The Old Republic, the new online Star Wars game franchise, with Star Wars The Old Republic Encyclopedia. Explore the characters, weapons, vehicles, events, locations and planets of the galaxy in the times of the Old Republic. Created in collaboration with LucasArts, this is more than just an encyclopedia - it is a guided tour of a dangerous, compelling and mysterious universe featuring amazing stills and plans from the groundbreaking video game. Star Wars The Old Republic Encyclopedia is a must-have for Star Wars fans of all ages. Woche 42/43 (19.10. - 4.11.) left|131px Edge of the Galaxy ist der erste Band der vierteiligen Reihe Servants of the Empire von Jason Fry. Es wird a, 21. Oktober 2014 erscheinen und erzählt die Hintergrundgeschichte eines Protagonisten aus der neuen TV-Animationsserie Rebels. Hier findet ihr ein Interview mit Jason Fry, in dem er uns einige interessante Sachen zu seinem neuen Roman erzählt hat. Woche 44 left|131px Tarkin ist ein am 4. November 2014 erschienener Roman von James Luceno, in dem er den berüchtigten Moff der „''Darth Plagueis''-Behandlung“ unterzieht. Mithilfe von unzähligen Rückblicken und etlichen beliebten Elementen aus dem Erweiterten Universum und The Clone Wars gelingt ihm ein außergewöhnliches Buch über Wilhuff Tarkin. He’s the scion of an honorable and revered family. A dedicated soldier and distinguished legislator. Loyal proponent of the Republic and trusted ally of the Jedi Order. Groomed by the ruthless politician and Sith Lord who would be Emperor, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin rises through the Imperial ranks, enforcing his authority ever more mercilessly . . . and zealously pursuing his destiny as the architect of absolute dominion. Rule through the fear of force rather than force itself, he advises his Emperor. Under Tarkin’s guidance, an ultimate weapon of unparalleled destruction moves ever closer to becoming a terrifying reality. When the so-called Death Star is completed, Tarkin is confident that the galaxy’s lingering pockets of Separatist rebellion will be brought to heel—by intimidation . . . or annihilation. Until then, however, insurgency remains a genuine threat. Escalating guerrilla attacks by resistance forces and newfound evidence of a growing Separatist conspiracy are an immediate danger the Empire must meet with swift and brutal action. And to bring down a band of elusive freedom fighters, the Emperor turns to his most formidable agents: Darth Vader, the fearsome new Sith enforcer as remorseless as he is mysterious; and Tarkin—whose tactical cunning and cold-blooded efficiency will pave the way for the Empire’s supremacy . . . and its enemies’ extinction.